


You Promised

by waywarddaughter13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, I may have cried writing this, Ima bitch, Mild Language, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, So much angst, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Who let me write this, broke my heart, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarddaughter13/pseuds/waywarddaughter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of "You Promised" by Brantley Gilbert.<br/>I suggest listening to the song before or while reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Promised

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are a flash back**

"Dean!" She screamed as she watched the taillights of the Impala fade down Bobby's road. Dean didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice. Looking backing in the rearview mirror, her cotton dress was soaked and even though he couldn't see the tears, he knew she was crying.

It’s been months, four to be exact. It was October when he broke it off with her. He hid his pain behind bottles of alcohol. It didn’t matter if it was whiskey or beer; However no amount of liquor could mask the guilt he felt. He had even stooped to taking pills to fight back the pain.

  _“I’m sorry, Y/N, I can’t. I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to do this anymore.” He ground out, hoping she couldn’t see the fact that he was lying to her face. ‘It’s for the best’ he thought, ‘She’ll be safe now’. “No, baby, please. Don’t. Don’t say that. We were happy. We were finally happy!” The tears strolling down her face. “Please just take it back and we can forget this happened.” She whispered as she stepped toward him. He only shook his head in reply._

_“You swore to me, Winchester! ‘Forever’ is what you said when you gave me this ring. How can you just walk away from that! Where did we lose what we have? Please, Dean. You promised.” Y/N screamed. The pain was written on her face._

He knew he shouldn’t have promised. Dean Winchester didn’t make promises he couldn’t keep, and it wasn’t like he didn't want to keep this one. It was too dangerous for her to be his. It was too dangerous for her to be associated with him. It was just too dangerous.

The nightmares showed up more and more the longer Dean was away from Y/N. He started out waking up in sweat, but it progressed to him waking up in tears, reaching out for her. “Sammy, I fucked up. I thought it would be better if we were apart, but dammit, Sam our bed is as empty as the heart beating in my chest. I'm waking up and reaching for her." Dean mumbled to his younger brother. “I tried to tell you Dean. Look, just take her some things, maybe she’ll talk to you.” Sam suggested. Dean nodded.

He dialed her number on his phone, hoping she was going to answer. “Agent Montgomery.” She picked up. “Uh, hey Y/N. It’s--” “I know who this is, What?” She cut him off. “I have some things of yours, I thought maybe you’d want them back.” He replied in almost a whisper. “I’m at Bobby’s.” Y/N mumbled.

He packed everything into a box. Her favorite sweater, her box set of Game of Thrones, he had even found some pictures of her family before the hunting life. The last thing he put in was a letter he wrote her. He was going to give it to her on their wedding day. He placed the box in baby and headed for Sioux Falls.

She met him outside. She didn’t want this to take too long. She spent the last four months getting over him. She was a mess for the first month. When the second finally rolled around, Bobby had convinced her to take the ring off. Month three was a little easier, she had stopped crying herself to sleep. Now on month four, she felt she was strong enough to face him. What she didn’t expect was the letter. Y/N opened it, and began to read. She concealed the tears for so long, but once she read “I never expected to find someone who could give me hope that I might actually grow old one day”, she lost all control and the tears flooded her face. “I-- It’ll never work. I realized that Dean. We weren’t right for each other. We wouldn’t have worked.” She cried in between sniffles.

Dean rarely cried. He rarely begged, but he hit his knees. “Baby, please. Don’t, don’t say that. You’re breaking my heart.” She had only seen Dean cry once and that was when Sammy had died. “You don’t mean it, say you don’t.” Dean stood so he could look in her eyes. “You’re still wearing the ring, you know you still want this, I still want this. I still love you.”

“Dean, this isn’t your ring. Bobby got me this for my birthday.” She lifted her hand to show him. She couldn’t stand to see the pain on Dean’s face. “I think this is goodbye Dean.” She spoke as she turned to go back to the house.

“Y/N wait!” Dean yelled. “Look we were different people back then. We said things that were hateful. And god dammit, I know I’m guilty for most of that.” Dean muttered. “But don’t we deserve a chance?” He questioned.

“You should have thought that when you left me crying in the rain. I may look okay, but inside I’m still broken. Fuck, Dean, talking to you, bring back memories, it’s enough to cut me wide open. And trying to work this out, it’d be like pouring salt on the wounds. I have enough scars Dean. No more.” Y/N sighed. Dean nodded.

Before he turned to walk away he opened his mouth to speak. “I understand. It doesn’t mean that my heart isn’t broken, but I understand. We said forever and we should have stuck to it. And even though we are going our separate ways for good, I want you to know that I will always love you.” She looked up at him with red eyes. “Why?” She questioned.

**“Because I promised.”**


End file.
